Hold My Hand
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One-Shot for browneyes99. Emily keeps the baby.


**A/N - One-shot for browneyes99**

**...**

Emily wrestled gently with the baby in her arms as she tried to stop her fussing, knowing that every time she fed the five week old girl she needed to rock her before it was time to burp, or she'd begin puking throughout the day. "Shh," she cooed, running her hand over her daughter's already thick head of hair. "You gotta calm down so mommy can burp you."

Rosalie's lips curled up at the sound of her mothers voice, her bright blue eyes losing their irritation and brightening up.

"There's mommy's favorite smile!"

Emily was only sixteen years old and the mother of her baby girl. Knowing what the world would think of that, what people would think of her parents and their job ability and how they were raising their family, almost everyone that knew tried to persuade her to have an abortion.

The easy way out.

Emily knew she wouldn't be able to do that to the defenseless little baby that God had decided to grace her with. It wasn't that she didn't have the courage or the bravery to do such a thing, it was that she had the courage and the bravery to go against what was wanted from her with her decision to say no.

Looking up at the sound of a knocking on Rosalie's nursery door, the sixteen year old's eyes narrowed.

"May I come in?"

Emily forced herself to stop her eye roll as she hit lightly at her daughter's back. "Sure." She kept herself seated in the rocking chair her grandmother had passed down to her, her eyes flickering down to the baby in her arms so she didn't have to watch her mother enter the room and stand beside Rosalie's crib. "Can I help you?"

Elizabeth Prentiss stood stiffly before her daughter and newborn granddaughter, watching as the new mother softly rubbed her hand up and down Rosalie's back once she had burped. 'Good girl,' she heard the teenager murmur, and she forced herself not to smile at the sight. This was not a happy time. "I just wanted to know if you wanted a specific security detail when you're father and I go away this week. We thought it would be best if you look at everyone and pick the best to be here protecting not only you, but now you and your daughter."

The sixteen year old rolled her eyes, flipping her hair out of her face so she could look down to her daughter. "She has a name, mother."

"Yes Emily, and I happen to know that name."

"Then why don't you use it?" the doe eyed girl growled, Rosalie bouncing in her arms and playing with the earrings she wore. "She's a piece of me, a pretty damn big one, and that means she's a piece of you. The least you could do is give her the respect of calling her by her name."

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders as she glanced up to the wall behind the rocking chair, her eyes tracing over the cherry blossoms and trees that had been painted around the nursery. "This is still very new to the family, Emily. You have to understand that."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Way to apologize, mother."

"Emily, I-"

"I'm not asking you to respect me because I know you don't." The words were so hard to get out of her mouth, the brunette's throat constricting as tears wanted to form in her eyes. "I'm asking you to respect my daughter." She knew that her mother was never fond of her and the decisions she had made over her sixteen years of life, but on Emily had that inkling that on some level, her mother knew that she was the cause for all of this: her rebellion, the drinking, the smoking and the sleeping with boys, and the baby that was now in her arms.

Rosalie was the best thing that had come from her mischievous teenage years. She was the one thing that made her realize that what she was doing to her life and her body was not ok.

Finally letting those brown eyes that she had passed down to her daughter connect with Emily's, Elizabeth brought her hands before her and clasped them in front of her stomach. She let her gaze quickly flicker down to the beautiful brunette girl that gurgled against the sixteen year old's chest, and she felt a tiny smile crawl onto her face. "She looks just like you did when you were born," she nodded.

Emily bit her lip, glancing down to the baby in her arms that began to drool against her neck. "She looks like you," she commented, her eyes not wanting to look back up to those of the Ambassador. "I saw a picture of you in Nana's arms when just after she gave birth, and Rosalie looks exactly like you did in that picture."

"Us Prentiss' sure have strong genes," the older woman joked, taking a tentative step forward. "Before your father and I go away, I'd like to have a family dinner; just the four of us. How does that sound?"

Before Emily could speak up, a figure entered her peripheral vision and a smile immediately washed over her face. "Rosie look," she grinned, bouncing the five week old girl in her arms. "Look, daddy's here!"

Elizabeth turned to see Matthew entering the nursery, and she politely nodded her head. "Good afternoon Matthew. How are your parents?"

"They're great," he smiled. "Thank you." The teenage boy looked towards the other side of the room and grinned, watching as Rosalie's face brightened into a smile at the sight of him. "Hey there baby girl."

Watching as the boy knelt before the mother and daughter pair, his hands picking the five week old up into his arms, Elizabeth bit back her smile. "Matthew, if you'd like to stay for dinner tonight then that would be fine. I know Emily and Rosalie would love to have you here."

Emily looked up from her friend and daughter to connect her eyes with those of her mother, and she slowly nodded her head. Their family dinner would have to wait until tomorrow. "Thank you," she stated quietly, knowing her mother was still getting used to the fact that she had a child, and the role of the father was being taken over by her best friend. "We'd love that."


End file.
